


Revelações

by DamonPikachu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, hevans
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonPikachu/pseuds/DamonPikachu
Summary: Os membros do Glee Club tentam ajudar os seus amigos a expressarem os seus sentimentos e Sam fá-lo eficazmente.





	Revelações

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, eu sempre fui um fanático por Glee e, ultimamente, tenho andando a ler muito SamxKurt. Por isso, enquanto estava na aula de inglês, e falávamos some consumismo, deu-me a ideia de escrever esta one-shot de Hevans.   
> Espero que gostem!

****Revelações** **

****

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não entendeu a urgência de Rachel em arrastá-lo desde o refeitório, onde almoçava calmamente, até à sala do Glee Club em tempo recorde.

Kurt jurava a pés juntos que tinha feito esse percurso em menos de 2 minutos e, pelos seus cálculos, devia ter ido contra 6 pessoas no corredor.

\- Berry! - gritou Kurt - Para quê tanta pressa? A Lady Gaga está cá e eu não sei?

\- Não, Kurt! - Rachel abrandou, mas continuou a andar - Eu tenho de te mostrar umas coisas importantes antes que o Finn me venha buscar para irmos lanchar.

O rapaz não respondeu, conformando-se com a resposta que obtivera, e deixou que a amiga o guiasse pelos corredores da McKinley com o mesmo ritmo apressado de antes.

Felizmente, tanto para Kurt como para as solas dos seus sapatos, a porta da sala do club encontrava-se entreaberta e, quando chegaram perto dela, Rachel parou e bateu. Lá de dentro, saíram Artie, Mercedes e Tina, o que intrigou bastante o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

Mercedes sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Rachel e a namorada de Finn, assentiu. Depois, viraram-se, expectantes, para ele, como se esperassem que ele entrasse por vontade própria. Mas as solas dos sapatos de Kurt pareciam ter colado ao chão e a sua expressão confusa só deixava a tarefa dos outros mais complicada.

\- Kurt Hummel - disse-lhe Mercedes, afastando-se do caminho - Podes entrar? Nós já voltamos para ensaiar.

\- Mas... - Kurt virou-se para Rachel - não tinhas de me mostrar alguma coisa muito importante? - perguntou, obviamente desconfiado, e a Berry apenas suspirou, apontando para a porta entreaberta.  

Ele resignou-se e, com um passos apressados, entrou dentro da sala. Quando olhou para a porta, alguns segundos depois de ter entrado, os seus amigos já tinham desaparecido.

O meio-irmão de Finn suspirou pesadamente e encaminhou-se para o piano, onde começou a dedilhar algumas notas completamente aleatórias.

Quando a melodia começava a ganhar um pouco de ritmo e de nexo, a porta abriu-se de rompante e uma figura alta de cabelos louros foi empurrada para dentro da sala, o que causou um susto em Kurt e o inevitável encontro entre o seu joelho de e a base do piano.

Kurt gemeu em sinal de dor. A pancada tinha sido forte, mas a presença daquele indivíduo, o qual Kurt reconheceria até no meio de uma plateia de louros, doía ainda mais do que um joelho magoado.

\- Sam? - perguntou Kurt reticente.

\- Sim? - respondeu o outro, aproximando-se do miúdo de cabelos castanhos.

\- O que fazes aqui? - Kurt inquiriu sem desviar o seu olhar das teclas do piano.

Assim como os seus dedos tinham congelado em cima das teclas do piano, o seu corpo tinha também ficado imóvel.

Para Kurt, permanecer assim era a melhor opção, durante as últimas semanas, tinha tomado total consciência dos sentimentos que tinha por Sam e eles pareciam-lhe tão parolos que não valia a pena lutar por algo que só o consumiria psicologicamente.

O Sam e a Quinn namoravam e era a isso que o filho de Burt tentava agarrar-se com todas as forças, cada vez que pensava no rapaz de cabelos louros e nos cenários que o futuro lhes podia trazer.

__“Uma casa, dois filhos e muito amor”__  era o sonho de Kurt.

Porém, parecia tudo tão distante dele, agarrara-se com tanta força àquela convicção que ser-lhe-ia muito difícil livrar-se dela.

Sem dar conta, desabou ali, com a cabeça contra as teclas e as lágrimas a rolar-lhe pelo rosto.

\- Está tudo bem? - perguntou-lhe Sam, dando mais um passo em frente, mas Kurt foi mais rápido e correu para uma cadeira vazia.

O plano dele, nas última semanas, tinha sido fugir aos seus problemas.

Já todos tinham topado o facto dele gostar do Sam, isso era óbvio. Só isso explicaria o porquê do rapaz de cabelos louros estar ali, na mesma sala que ele.

\- Não te aproximes de mim, Samuel! - rugiu Kurt.

\- Ei! Calma, só quero falar! - disse Sam com voz doce, mesmo assim, Kurt continuou com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, enquanto fungava baixinho.

Sam avançou, para ele, __era o tudo ou nada__  e ele não queria deitar nada a perder, não agora que todos tinham dado um pouco de si para o fazer estar ali, frente a frente com o rapaz dos seus sonhos.

Sam sentou-se na cadeira atrás de Kurt e começou a acariciar-lhe as costas, calmamente foi descendo e subindo as mãos pela camisola do meio-irmão de Finn, até que este parou de chorar e se virou para trás.

\- Se vais dizer algo que me magoe, por favor, fá-lo rápido. - murmurou Kurt e Sam suspirou, levantando a cara de Kurt, calmamente com a sua mão.

Sam sentia que tinha de o fazer, não por obrigação, mas porque não conseguia guardar mais o que sentia.

\- Eu sei que tu vais pensar que só estou a fazer isto para te deixar mais calmo, mas, por favor, ouve-me até ao fim. - pediu Sam, antes de começar a falar seriamente - Eu não sei quando aconteceu, quando entrei nesta escola, eu tinha tantas dúvidas em relação a mim, ao que eu era realmente. - Sam fez uma pausa e encarou Kurt que tinha assumido uma expressão séria - Mas quando te vi pela primeira vez, houve um __click__  dentro de mim e eu comecei a imaginar-te ao meu lado, como se fôssemos um casal. Depois, eu pedi em namoro a Quinn e eu não me arrependo disso, ela fez-me perceber de quem eu gostava realmente, ela ouviu-me, ela secou as minhas lágrimas quando te ouvi dizer que, e passo a citar, “o Sam é hétero, ele jamais olhará para mim como eu olho para ele”. - o Evans calou-se por uns segundos e retomou:

\- Eu não sabia como fazer isto, quer dizer, isto de me assumir e te revelar o que sinto. Pensei em tantas coisas, a sério. Músicas, uma peça de teatro, um piquenique ao ar livre, uma noite num hotel da cidade, pensei em tantas formas de me declarar, mas nenhuma me parecia apropriada, entendes? - perguntou Sam e Kurt assentiu.

\- Por isso, eu entrei em pânico durante estas últimas semanas e, enfim, aqui estamos, depois deles me terem ajudado. - concluiu o rapaz louro e o miúdo de olhos castanhos enxugou uma lágrima que caía.

\- Tens a certeza? - perguntou Kurt - Eu não vou ser alguém que vais usar para ser a tua “cobaia da sexualidade” e que depois vais acabar por deixar?

A apreensão de Kurt era compreensível, Sam percebia-a. Era muita informação para digerir. Ele próprio tinha tido dificuldades em aceitá-lo, mas estava disposto a mostrar ao outro que o amava.

\- Não tenho muitas certezas na vida, mas, talvez, esta seja uma das únicas. - confessou Sam e aproximou-se lentamente do outro.

O contacto labial era inevitável, eram atraídos um para o outro como ímanes, como se a vida deles dependesse disso.

De tão imersos que estavam na naquela enxurrada de sentimentos totalmente novos, nem reparam que a porta tinha, finalmente, sido destrancada e que os seus amigos, os olhavam com alegria e amor.

 

****FIM****  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Para ser honesto, este final ficou meio mau, na minha opinião.   
> Porém, espero que tenham gostado.   
> Obrigado por lerem ♥


End file.
